In a liquid-crystal display device, a color filter used for red pixels, a color filter used for green pixels, and a color filter used for blue pixels generally have characteristics as illustrated in FIG. 24, and the color filter used for blue pixels transmit light of a wavelength of around 530 nm (light in a green region) greatly. Thus, a liquid-crystal display device using a green light source of 530 nm in light emission peak wavelength (wavelength at a peak of light emission intensity in spectrum characteristic indicating wavelength dependency of light emission intensity) has, for example, a chromaticity diagram indicated with Y of FIG. 25, and a liquid-crystal display device using a green light source of 550 nm in light emission peak wavelength has, for example, a chromaticity diagram indicated with Z of FIG. 25. Note that, the characteristic of the color filters illustrated in FIG. 24 are modeled for convenience of description.